In a Flash
by taitofan
Summary: A merchant, a chicken farmer, and all the little moments they share...


In a Flash

by taitofan

Rated PG-13 for yaoi

Disclaimer: Seeing as Won and Rick never did get married, it's safe to say that I don't own Harvest Moon.

Author's Note: Here's the first part of a project I might do sooner or later. There are five sets of fifty themes each. I write one sentence per theme and voila, a new WonxRick fic comprised multiple mini drabbles. None of these are related, though a couple refer to my other WonxRick series, _Events of the Heart_. It's not required that you read that to understand this, though it might give you an idea on why exactly I think these two are soul mates. Well, _potentially _four more after this, so please tell me what you think!

1sentence challenge: theme set Alpha

Flames do nothing but make me laugh, although I'll listen to any CC you have. Please read, review, and enjoy! Finished 09-01-06

* * *

01. Comfort 

Won had never comforted anyone who was in mourning over their favorite chicken—nor had he ever thought he'd have to—but for Rick he was willing to do just about anything.

02. Kiss

Rick normally would have gotten upset if Won kissed him so thoroughly in public as he was now, but the look on Kai's face made him abandon his social inhibitions and enjoy the moment.

03. Soft

Won ran his fingers through Rick's soft blond hair, fully enjoying the deep blush that settled on the younger man's cheeks.

04. Pain

Rick wasn't sure what pained him more, the fact that Won had brushed him off for Karen, or the knowledge at the exact moment that he'd fallen for the conman.

05. Potatoes

Cruel or not, Rick couldn't help but laugh after Jack left without buying anything—he'd wanted potato seeds, which the Asian man didn't carry—because Won's attempted pouting was just _too_ funny.

06. Rain

Won didn't know why Rick would walk through the pouring rain just to visit him; Rick didn't know why Won hadn't figured it out yet.

07. Chocolate

Won gratefully accepted the chocolate from Rick even though he really didn't like it—it _was_ Winter Thanksgiving after all.

08. Happiness

Won's happiness usually came in the form of money and valuables, but sometimes it was as simple as a blond fiery-tempered young man smiling at him.

09. Telephone

It was at times like this, when the storms made it too dangerous to go outside and there was no way to talk to his lover all the way at the Poultry Farm, that Won wished the inn wasn't the only place in Mineral Town that had a telephone.

10. Ears

The day Rick realized that he was the only one who knew that Won's left ear twitched ever-so slightly when he was lying was the day he knew he wanted to grow old with this man.

11. Name

Rick had always thought his name was boring, but when Won was murmuring it with that obvious undertone of lust, he was inclined to change his mind.

12. Sensual

Although most people might not consider eating an apple _sensual_, Rick took one look at his lover doing just that and begged to differ.

13. Death

Won was no stranger to losing loved ones, and he had no problems letting Rick cry on his shoulder when a weasel killed half of the chickens on the Poultry Farm.

14. Sex

Rick bit his lip to keep from crying out as Won murmured gentle words to help his lover through the hardest part of their first time together.

15. Touch

Little touches here and there made Zack wonder what exactly was going on between his roommate and Lillia's son…

16. Weakness

He might have been a greedy conman, but one look from those pretty blue eyes always proved to be Won's weakness—and Rick's way to get anything he desired.

17. Tears

Rick refused to let the tears fall after his latest fight with Kai and Popuri until he was safely in Won's waiting arms.

18. Speed

Rick zipped around Zack's small house like a rabbit on speed, and Won swore he'd never let the younger man eat anything with "chocolate" in its name over there _ever again_.

19. Wind

The wind was whipping and gave Rick the appearance of someone who'd just been engaged in certain _activities_, and it took all of Won's willpower not to jump his lover the moment he walked through the door.

20. Freedom

At one point in his life, he envied Kai's freedom to go wherever he wanted, whenever he wanted, but these days he couldn't imagine going anywhere that his Asian lover wasn't.

21. Life

Won didn't even roll his eyes anymore when Rick started going on about the wonders of life—after all, his lover did this _every_ time an egg hatched.

22. Jealousy

Won realized that it was just a tad bit silly to be jealous of a chicken, but when those damn things started getting more of Rick's time than _he_ was…

23. Hands

Won's hands were extremely fast and nimble when they had something important to do, such as ridding Rick of all those pesky clothes.

24. Taste

Popuri, trying to make polite conversation, asked Won what his favorite flavor was and immediately flushed when he said "Rick."

25. Devotion

Devotion, in Rick's eyes, was staying with a guy that over half the town thought was a total crook—especially when they were probably right.

26. Forever

Won presented him with a blue feather and asked if he'd stay by his side forever—what could Rick do but say yes?

27. Blood

Won couldn't help the trickle of blood that ran from his nose at the sight of Rick going about his daily chores without a shirt on.

28. Sickness

Spring was always the season for love sickness in Mineral Town, but Rick had never experienced it until the year Won moved in.

29. Melody

The beautiful melodies from the Music Festival went more or less unnoticed by Rick, seeing as he still wasn't over the fact that Won had agreed to go with him.

30. Star

Won readily accepted his blushing boyfriend's invitation for dinner during the Starry Night Festival.

31. Home

Rick loved his home, really he did, but there were some days he seriously considered moving into Zack's cramped house just to be with Won and away from his sister.

32. Confusion

There was a bit of confusion the day Karen caught Won and Rick making out in the former's shop, but she was quickly giving her congratulations—"It's about time you got a boyfriend Rick!"

33. Fear

These days, Rick's biggest fear was that Won would grow tired of Mineral Town and leave him behind.

34. Lightning/Thunder

Outside the thunder boomed and the lightning struck, but inside, Rick was safe and warm within his Asian lover's embrace.

35. Bonds

Rick tugged half-heartily at the bonds keeping him tied to the bed, if only to give Won a good show.

36. Market

Won wasn't above groping his lover in public to prove that the blond was off the market.

37. Technology

Mineral Town certainly wasn't known for its innovative technology, but Won was willing to spend every penny he had to buy things for the Poultry Farm that would give his lover more free time.

38. Gift

Won didn't like eggs and Rick didn't like apples, but it was okay, because they could give them to each other as gifts instead.

39. Smile

Seeing Rick smile like that made going through the hassle of getting spa boiled eggs all worthwhile.

40. Innocence

Won had lost his innocence when Rick was just a child and it wasn't a big deal, but somehow, Rick's offering to him of that very same thing made him feel things he'd never felt before.

41. Completion

Rick reached completion with Won inside of him and said man's name on his lips.

42. Clouds

Rick ignored the angry black clouds overhead as he quickly made his way across the beach to his lover's shop.

43. Sky

The sky was clear today, but Rick _still_ hurried across the beach, eager to see Won.

44. Heaven

Rick knew that he'd found heaven on earth the day that Won kissed him for the first time.

45. Hell

If loving another man would send them to hell, than Won and Rick welcomed the fire and brimstone.

46. Sun

It was days like this—when Rick came in hot and sweaty and three seconds away from taking off his shirt—that Won _really_ loved the sun.

47. Moon

Rick reached Mother's Hill to watch the moonrise and was pleasantly surprised when he saw Won waiting for him.

48. Waves

Rick couldn't think of a better way to spend his afternoon than sitting on the dock with Won and watching the waves crash below them.

49. Hair

Business was slow that day, so Won finally gave in and let Rick play with his hair.

50. Supernova

The fireworks lit up the sky like a supernova, and Won had to admit that he was glad he'd taken up Rick's offer to watch them together.


End file.
